


I feel it coming (English)

by MissRamiun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Changkyun ends up so done with him, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wonkyun, also cheesy, based on a scene of Skam, because if you didn't YOU MUST, have you watched skam?, implicit sex, soft wonho, suffering while translating it from spanish, the world needs more wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRamiun/pseuds/MissRamiun
Summary: Music flowed through his body in a way Changkyun had never seen; his movements were so natural that they seemed to slow down before his eyes. The boy danced undeterred, taking little steps and biting his lip to hide his smile.Changkyun felt that he shouldn’t be witnessing that, as if he was seeing something forbidden. But he couldn't help but wishing the hands that moved with grace to the rhythm of the melody would touch him... and make him feel again.





	I feel it coming (English)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based on a scene of the series Skam <3 I saw that moment and thought, gosh, i need to write a wonkyun fic about this... so here we are :D  
> I'm sorry in advance for any spelling error, I translated this from spanish and it might have some mistakes

**You’ve been scared of love and what it did to you**

**You don’t have to run, I know what you’ve been through**

 

The cold morning air hit his face like a slap and Changkyun thrust his chin into the collar of his big gray sweater. After leaving the subway station, his footsteps joined those of the crowd walking through the streets of Seoul; the eyes of the people were directed somewhere: many of them had their full attention on their mobile phones, while others simply stared at nothing as they advanced through the city.

Changkyun ran his fingers through his brown hair before pulling the earphones out of his pocket and putting them on. He needed to isolate himself from the people around him, and the only way he found was to take refuge in his playlist named ‘stuff’.

No, that list of songs was not a series of random melodies whose generic name 'stuff' had no meaning whatsoever. The boy had baptized the playlist like that because, for him, even the most normal name in the world could hide behind as many meanings as none at all.

That playlist, with some rap songs and even a few acoustic ones, could be what he wanted. It could be said that it was adaptable to Changkyun moods; on that occasion, the playlist would have the name 'empty and alone'.

That wasn’t a good day for him, but it wasn’t bad either. It was just a normal day. Last week his five-month girlfriend had broken up with him, and after moving from his old apartment, he was about to go to the new one he was going to live in his second year of college.

"I can’t stand it anymore." "Do you even love me?" "Changkyun, even after all this time... I feel like I don’t know you."

His girlfriend's words returned to his mind and he turned up the music’s volume to kick that voice out of his head. Sometimes Changkyun himself wondered if there was something wrong with him, because even when he heard the words 'let's break up' come out of Johyun's mouth, he felt absolutely nothing. He was just empty.

A change of scenery was what he needed, or so he thought. When he finally walked out of the main street, he entered some old alleys following the instructions of his mobile’s GPS; the landlady had given him directions on the phone, but the fact that she was eating rice cakes while talking to him didn’t help him to understand her.

Once standing in front of the right flat, he looked up to see the old building. You could tell just by looking at it that its rent was pretty cheap: the turquoise blue paint on the windows was chipped, and stood out on the light-colored stone of the walls.

Picturesque was the only adjective that came to his mind.

He took off his headphones and, with a sigh, decided to go in; as soon as he started to climb the stairs, a strong musty smell filled his nostrils. It was so overwhelming that he even got a little dizzy and stopped walking for a few moments to recover himself: he thought that, much to his dismay, he would have to get used to that scent if he was going to stay there for a whole year.

“Hey, young man!” The voice of a woman made him flinch and look down at the stairwell: the landlady, who must have been around his sixties judging by her whitish hair, was watching him from the ground floor with her arms folded over her colorful apron. “Are you the new tenant?”

"Yes... I’m Changkyun."

"Oh! We weren’t expecting you to come this early.” The boy frowned and looked quickly at the screen of his cell phone: it was twelve o'clock in the morning, just the right time she had told him to come. Unless that, because of the damn rice cakes, he had understood otherwise. Anyway, Changkyun apologized and rubbed his neck. “Don’t worry, young man, you will only have to wait for the copy of the key because I haven’t gone to do it yet.”

"I can do it myself, if you want."

“Would you?” Replied the landlady very relieved. “How kind of you... then, ask Hoseok for the key to make the copy. He is already upstairs, just knock on the door and he will open.”

Oh yeah. He had forgotten that he was going to have a roommate. As much as he disliked the idea of sharing his personal space with a stranger, paying a student apartment between two people was much cheaper; moreover, it was his father's lab assistant salary which paid for his career and his bills.

Changkyun nodded and, after thanking her, he continued climbing the stairs, considering the idea of finding a job. Of course there was no elevator, why would there be one when you can climb five floors on foot to keep you in shape?

As he ascended, a distant music echoed in the stairs and looked up at the upper floors. It definitely came from above.

Already on the fourth floor, the song became more and more clear; a soft voice took shape and he discerned a pop-style musical base: it was like it were inviting him to find out where the melody came from. Dragging his fingers along the banister, he finally reached the fifth floor.

The only door of the hall was ajar, and the pleasant song slipped out of it; feeling totally hypnotized, he walked to the source of sound and peered out of curiosity.

And then he saw him. A boy about his age was dancing in the small living room to the rhythm of the melody; despite of being covered by the hood of his sweatshirt, Changkyun could see flashes of green and blue that his black hair emitted because of the light from the window that illuminated his silhouette.

Music flowed through his body in a way Changkyun had never seen; his movements were so natural that they seemed to slow down before his eyes. The boy danced undeterred, taking little steps and biting his lip to hide his smile.

Changkyun felt that he shouldn’t be witnessing that, as if he was seeing something forbidden. But at the same time, he couldn’t stop watching.

The stranger took a bowl of ramen on the table and, while dancing, began to eat it with a pair of chopsticks. With his mouth full, he sang the chorus of the song and let out a small chuckle before continuing to swallow the noodles with a radiant smile.

The heart of the secret spectator began to beat faster, and he didn’t know why. There was something very appealing about that person, something he was dying to discover...

However, his stomach rose into his throat as the boy turned on himself and set his eyes on the door, finally noticing his presence and immediately stopping dancing.

"Oh," murmured the surprised black-haired boy, lowering his hood. A couple of seconds passed before Changkyun could react and entered the room, taking a bow with an embarrassed face.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn’t want to disturb you," he said apologetically.

_Great, Changkyun. Not a day has passed and your roommate already thinks that you are a stalker._

"It's okay," said the boy, a little embarrassed, leaving the ramen bowl on the table again and turning off the CD player, which was connected to some large speakers, “Are you my roommate? You're early," he explained with a nervous smile.

Changkyun decided to save himself the explanation of the telephone confusion and simply nodded. Not knowing very well what to do, he remained in the place nailed like a stake while the older one approached him to close the door: the situation of meeting his new roommate was already a bit uncomfortable in itself, and the fact that he had been caught spying on him didn’t help one bit.

"Well, my name is Shin Hoseok," he said in a casual tone, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. “And you are…?”

"Lim Changkyun," he said with a slight nod. Hoseok smiled widely at the polite gesture and turned his neck toward the living room.

"Oh, well, Changkyun... don’t pay much attention to the mess I have here," he said scratching one of his eyebrows. “I was going to tidy up a bit, but I thought you were coming later," he finished with a chuckle.

The eyes of the brow-haired boy settled on the numerous CDs that were scattered on the small table in the living room and some clothes that rested on the red couch. He wasn’t an organized person either, so he didn’t care much about it.

After the short presentation, Hoseok offered him to take some sort of tour around the apartment to show him his room, bathroom and the small kitchen. The only area they didn’t visit was the older boy's bedroom.

“How are we going to share the tasks?” Changkyun asked after seeing the limited functionality of the kitchen, with a busted smoke extractor and an oven that only worked sometimes. In Hoseok's words, you had to know which buttons to push and the right time to do so. The idea of not having pizza for dinner didn’t attract Changkyun, so he mentally wrote down that he should learn how to make the fussy oven work.

"I can do the laundry," Hoseok proposed, leaning on the kitchen counter. The youngest nodded, agreeing with the idea. “Not to brag, but it’s kind of my thing. I'm able to leave the clothes whiter than in any store.”

Hoseok's presumption didn’t give much trust to his new roommate, who kept his comments about his dubious ability to whiten the clothes. They agreed that Changkyun would do the dishes and clean the bathroom, while Hoseok would vacuum and do the laundry. Each would cook his own and, when their schedules matched, they'd share the food.

Once everything was arranged, Changkyun went to his room to leave his backpack on top of his new bed and sat down beside it.

"Didn’t you bring a suitcase?" Hoseok asked curiously from the doorway.

A pair of pants, another pair of sweatshirts, his underwear and toilet bag, his pajamas and his laptop were all he brought to his new home.

"I don’t need it," he replied with a shrug. Hoseok laughed in response and folded his arms, shaking his head and causing Changkyun to blush slightly. He thought he was teasing him.

“You're weird.” Changkyun pressed his fingers on the edge of the mattress and didn’t know what to say, so he chose to remain silent. But his roommate didn’t leave, and his cheeks began to grow hotter because of his intense glance.

_Why is he still standing there? Why is he staring at me?_

Hoseok noticed his blush and laughed again. “Ah... you’re cute.”

Having said that, he finally turned around and went to his bedroom, leaving Changkyun very embarrassed and confused.

“…What?” he murmured, not understanding what had just happened.

He just realized that living with Hoseok wasn’t going to be easy. And also, that he had forgotten to ask him for the keys to make a copy, and that he would have to go to his bedroom to ask for them.

 

**I can see it in your eyes 'cause they never tell me lies**

**I can feel that body shake and the heat between your legs**

Fortunately, they rarely met at home, so Changkyun could satisfy his need for solitude and tranquility that he wished for after spending his entire day at the computer science school. From the little he had told him, Hoseok had finished the Fine Arts career a year ago and was taking some time to decide what to do. Like a sabbatical year or something like that.

The major worked for the weekends in a nearby pub, so he didn’t return to the apartment until very late. Also, Hoseok used to disappear many evenings, without telling him where he was going.

 _Not that he has to tell me,_ thought Changkyun one of those times when his roommate took his backpack and gave him a warm smile before leaving. They had been living together for a few weeks, and the brown-haired boy had been watching Hoseok in silence. His conclusion was that he was a specimen worthy of study.

He had to admit that he was hot. So damn _hot_. Sometimes, he wanted to punch him in the face every time he gave him one of his charming smiles: how could he be even more handsome when he smiled? Hoseok was inhumane.

Do you know those strange and daring clothes that only the perfect models of the magazines can pull off? Well, they suited him perfectly.

But that wasn’t what had most attracted his roommate's attention: looking compulsively at every surface that reflected his image, eating while moving his little nose as if he were a rabbit, touching the numerous earrings that decorated his ears, spending at least an hour in the bathroom dressing up to leave and locking himself in his room to play the guitar were some of his most remarkable habits.

And, of course, there was the dancing too.

Whenever he could, Hoseok chose a CD from his extensive collection and placed it on the player in the room. When he thought that Changkyun wasn’t looking at him, he danced with that naturalness that had fascinated the youngest since the first day they met.

Changkyun shook his head to get out of his mind the memory of Hoseok dancing as he passed the vacuum cleaner; he sighed, leaning against the back of the sofa in the living room. He looked at the kitchen clock that indicated that it was six o'clock in the afternoon; it was Saturday, which meant that Hoseok would come back later just for a quick dinner and then leave for work.

He didn’t feel like doing anything, nor sleepy enough to take a nap. Maybe he could play some computer game, or try to keep writing some of his lyrics; Changkyun didn’t sing, but he used to come up with many rhymes that he always wrote down in a Word document.

His eyes rested on the shelf where the black-haired boy kept his CDs and, after hesitating a few seconds, he got up from the sofa and approached the furniture. He ran his fingers through the disc covers and pulled out a random one.

"You Seungwoo, Only U," he read out loud. A little boy with a guitar appeared on the cover, muted colors dominating the composition: it seemed like an album of acoustic music. He left it in its place and pulled out another disc; the next one had a transparent cover and on the surface of the CD was written ‘stuff’ with a marker pen.

He couldn’t help but smile at the name Hoseok had gave to the disc, and feeling very curious to know what it contained, he carefully placed it on the player and pressed the play button.

The music took a moment to come out through the speakers, but when it did, the smile on Changkyun's thin lips faded to disappear. It was the song that was playing when he came to the flat for the first time and, inevitably, his mind traveled to that day.

Hoseok's subtle but confident movements clearly showed in his head and, for a moment, he felt that the older boy was dancing in front of him. He could see more closely how he bit his lower lip to keep from smiling as he danced, and how he held his sweat strings in the air, moving them to the beat of the music.

Something warm grew inside of him when he recalled that moment; without realizing it, he began to set the pace of the song with one foot, feeling the melody run through his body and beginning to move timidly.

After a while, he left his embarrassment aside: no one was watching him, he could do whatever he wanted. With a little more confidence, he began to sing the lyrics of the song with a perfect English accent that he acquired in his years of stay in Boston and moved through the room, turning on himself and grabbing the strings of his favorite sweatshirt.

He was having a good time and he couldn’t hide a smile as he continued to dance. It was a liberating sensation.

Suddenly, the sound of a camera made his body froze and look toward the sound source. Hoseok was in front of him, grinning from ear to ear and holding his phone in the air.

"Oh, what a nice smile," he commented with amusement, looking at the photo he had just taken and zooming into the youngest’s face. “Look at that, you even have dimples!"

It took Changkyun a few seconds to process the information and all the blood in his body went up to his head. _What is he doing here so early? When did he come in?_

Quickly, he approached the older boy and tried to snatch his phone, but Hoseok raised his arm, leaving the device out of reach.

"Erase it," he demanded completely embarrassed.

“Why? You look good, Changkyunnie.” The nickname made him twitch, and he jumped to try to pick up the cell phone without success.

“Give it to me!" he said, beginning to feel frustrated.

"Hey, hey, show some respect to your elders. Who do you think you are to boss me around?” Hoseok joked. Changkyun snorted and gave up, making the taller chuckle and pinch one of his cheeks with a smile, “Let's see... show your hyung those cute dimples again.”

Changkyun slapped his hand away with more strength than he would have liked to, making Hoseok’s smile fade away; he headed to his room without looking back, thinking that his roommate was an idiot.

 

During the next days, he avoided Hoseok the best he could. He wasn’t angry because of the photo, he just wanted to save any mockery from him. _Nice smile? Yeah right. I'm sure he just said that to make fun of me._

A week went by and they only saw each other again a couple of times; on both occasions, he greeted him in silence and locked himself in his room right away. That night, Hoseok had offered him to have dinner together, but he had told him he wasn’t hungry and now he was at his desk playing Overwatch, trying to concentrate on the game and not thinking about his roommate. But when the sound of a few shots and the scream of his defeated character reached his ears, he snapped his tongue and closed his laptop, rubbing his face tiredly.

Maybe he was being too cold? He remembered Hoseok's hurt expression when he refused to have dinner with him and felt even worse; maybe it was time to try to get along with him and socialize a little, despite how hard it was for him.

At the end, he got up heavily from the chair and put his hand on the knob of his door; however, some gentle knocks that came from the other side made him stand still. Then, a paper peeked out from under the door and Changkyun bent to read it.

_Are you still mad at me?_

Changkyun stood on the spot and, after a while debating whether to open the door to face him, he decided to use Hoseok's childish way to communicate with him. He took a pen from his desk and sat on the wooden floor, picking up the paper and resting it on his knee to write.

_No._

He put the paper under the door and Hoseok picked it up; a few seconds later he received a reply.

_I deleted the photo, so you don’t have to worry._

Before Changkyun had time to grab the paper, Hoseok picked it up and slid it under the door again with a new sentence written underneath.

_Are you sure you're not hungry? We can make pizza if you want :)_

The smiley face made Changkyun chuckle, and after thinking for a moment, he stood up and opened the door. He found Hoseok in front of him, sitting on the floor and holding his pen between his upper lip and his little nose; as soon as he saw him, he stopped puckering his lips, causing the pen to fall on his lap.

None of them said anything for a few seconds; when Changkyun rubbed his neck with embarrassment, Hoseok gave him a playful smile and narrowed his eyes.

“Is that a yes?” The brown-haired boy nodded with a sigh, offering him a hand to help him get up. Hoseok accepted his help and giggled, still holding his hand once he stood up, “No one can resist my pizzas.”

For some reason, Changkyun didn’t let go of his grip as he began to speak, “Are you going to teach me to press the _indicated buttons_ in your oven?” he teased, using the same words the older boy had used to describe his faulty kitchen appliance.

The smile on Hoseok's rosy lips widened and he leaned toward him. The approach made his heart skip a bit, and a wave of heat seeped through his body.

"If you want... that's not the only thing I can teach you."

Probably, he was just teasing him, but Changkyun couldn’t avoid blushing hard at his words. Unable to answer, he let go of his hand and walked very tense to the kitchen; Hoseok followed him without losing his smile and taught him to use the oven, being aware of the reaction that he had caused to the little boy.

Changkyun was so nervous that when he opened the oven to check if it was working, he hit his forehead with the corner of the door. His roommate laughed heartily and stroked his chin with his forefinger as if he were some sort of cat, teasing him with affection.

Once they got the oven to work, they put a ham and cheese pizza inside and decided to watch TV for a while. Changkyun sat on a corner of the sofa and managed to calm down after a while; he looked at Hoseok and told himself that there was no reason to be nervous. _It's just your roommate, an idiot who loves teasing you, nothing more._

When dinner was ready, Hoseok brought the pizza to the small table in the living room and a couple of plates, sitting on the floor to eat. Dinner had a strange flavor and the older one explained that it was a special pizza, since it was low in fat and had wholegrain bread.

Oh yeah, he had forgotten that Hoseok was a little obsessed with healthy food and exercise. It didn’t make sense, since the couple of times that Changkyun brought home junk food because he didn’t feel like cooking, he scolded him, telling him that he had to feed himself better. And then, he would gorge himself on ramen.

Finally, they decided to watch an animated film on Daekyo Kids TV. It wasn’t bad, in his opinion it was a little slow, leaving aside some absurd dialogues that the penguin protagonist had maintained with his faithful friend the tiger. Were there even tigers in the Arctic?

It had begun to dusk and Changkyun yawned: the movie was about to end; there was a moment when he glanced sideways at Hoseok, who, as soon as he finished eating, sat down beside him on the couch and stared at the television.

When the word 'end' appeared on the screen, the brown-haired boy stretched feeling sleepy, but a sob made him freeze and look at Hoseok. He was hugging his legs, his eyes watery and reddened. _Is he… crying?_

"Hey..." he called him after a while, not quite sure what to do. As Hoseok said nothing, Changkyun approached him and patted him on the back; his whole body tensed as the black-haired boy leaned on his shoulder. “A-are you okay?”

Hoseok explained to him through his tears that the penguin had been very brave and that he deserved to go home with his mother. Changkyun simply listened to him and rubbed his back while the elder continued to cry in his arms; sometimes, he wondered who was the real hyung on that house.

 

After that night, they both started talking more and spending more time together. Officially, Friday nights had become the 'pizza and movie time’. Changkyun felt more and more comfortable with his roommate, and he had almost completely forgotten about the strange tension that had emerged between them when Hoseok had offered to teach him more things besides making the oven work.

But, of course, that had only been the tip of the iceberg, and Changkyun had no idea what would come next. Apparently, Hoseok had another habit he didn’t know about and that he would discover soon.

It was a Sunday morning and Changkyun looked like a zombie; he had gotten up very early to study for his programming exam at the next day. He was having breakfast in the kitchen, one hand holding his spoon full of cereals and the other one holding his head to prevent it to fall on the bowl of milk.

“Good morning.”

The murmur of his roommate made him mutter another 'good morning' in a deeper voice than usual due to his tiredness, without even looking up at him. Hoseok grabbed one of his protein shakes from the refrigerator and sat down in front of him on the other side of the counter.

It was the first time they had breakfast together, since their morning schedules never matched. When Changkyun's tired eyes peeled out of his bowl, he finally looked at his drowsy roommate and almost spit out the cereal he was chewing. Hoseok was drinking from his shake, holding it up; the liquid flowing down his throat made his Adam's apple move from top to bottom, and the veins of his whitish and strong arms were very marked.

But that was not what shocked him. Rather, it was the fact that he was not wearing a T-shirt and his muscled torso was in sight; Hoseok realized the intensity with which he was being stared and stopped drinking, raising an eyebrow with an inquisitive expression.

“What?”

Maybe it was that he was dying of sleep and his brain hadn’t yet fully awakened, because he couldn’t control his tongue and blurted out what was going through his head.

“You’re naked…”

Hoseok opened his eyes wide and looked at himself before releasing a chuckle that pulled Changkyun out of his world. The child realized what he had just said and pressed his lips together, trying to hide his blush.

"I've got my boxers on," he said amusedly, “I always sleep like this, does it bother you?”

Changkyun shook his head and looked down.

"I was just- surprised," he said as he stirred his cereal, pretending his semi-nudity didn’t affect him at all. A satisfied smile formed on the older boy's lips and he continued to drink his smoothie without taking his eyes off Changkyun.

The brown-haired peeked at him a couple of times, and felt that the heat was consuming him because of the hot image in front of him. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"Then… be careful at night," Hoseok said after finishing his drink. Changkyun frowned and looked at him puzzled; he got up and threw the plastic bin in the trash and, before returning to his bedroom, leaned on the counter, watching his little roommate intensely. “Because it turns out that I sleepwalk.”

When the older boy gave him a playful wink, Changkyun felt tempted to throw the cereal bowl in his face to erase that idiotic grin. But he simply froze, cursing internally at Hoseok, at his witless jokes, and at himself for continuing to find him attractive.

 

**You don’t need a loney night, so baby I can make it right**

**You just got to let me try to give you what you want**

 

_I'm going to kill him._

That was the only thing Changkyun could think of in the next few days. Hoseok knew that he really did mind that he was half naked at home, and even so he started doing it whenever he could.

In the mornings when he had just gotten up, or when he came out of the shower, Hoseok walked around the house wearing only some tight sweatpants or a towel tied around his waist, exposing his perfect muscles and enjoying the blushing on Changkyun’s cheeks every time he saw him. 

And that was one of those occasions: Hoseok was wiping his black hair with a towel while searching for some food at the kitchen cupboards for his dinner. At the end, he reached for a packet of oatmeal cookies and sat down on the couch next to Changkyun.

The brunette pretended to be focused on his cell phone to ignore the fact that mister ‘oh, look at my perfect abs’ had sat next to him.

"What are you doing, Changkyunnie?" he asked chewing a cookie. Changkyun looked at him momentarily, enough to see that, as usual, he was wagging his nose like a rabbit while he ate, and he concentrated on his phone again.

“Nothing.”

"Oh, is that a singer you like?" he asked curiously, moving closer to Changkyun to watch the video being played on his cell phone. The boy tensed at the approach, his cheeks burning, and he simply nodded. “Is he a rapper? That’s cool.”

After it was over, Hoseok became interested in his musical tastes and watched a few more videos. The elder always made some comment about the singers’ clothing or their hairstyles, always coming to the conclusion that he was better than them.

"Do you think you could do better?" Changkyun challenged, tired of hearing so much boasting and having no proof of it.

"Of course," he said confidently. Changkyun's disbelieving look bothered him and he got up from the couch, wiping the crumbs of cookies left in his tracksuit pants. He went to his bedroom and, after a few seconds, returned to the living room wearing a wide black sweatshirt, kind of dressed like the rappers of the videos.

Standing at his side, he stretched his arms and nodded, indicating that he was ready to demonstrate his ability at rapping. After searching for a while, finally Changkyun chose Puzzle, singed by BewhY and CJamm.

Hoseok got serious and put on the hood of his sweatshirt before gesturing with his hands and saying 'yeah, Hoseok is here'. Changkyun was holding back his laughter; he didn’t know what was more amusing: the boy's seriousness or his lisp when he spoke in English.

When the singers started rapping, Hoseok also did. He actually wasn’t bad at it and Changkyun was surprised, but when he started giggling between verse and verse and got stuck with his tongue when the rhythm of the song increased, he laughed embarrassed and put his hands to hide his face.

"Ugh, I can’t!" he exclaimed, sitting down beside him, still covering his face.

"Where did your confidence go?" Changkyun asked, pausing the video.

“Is not that easy. What about you? Could you do it better?” Hoseok replied annoyed, lowering his hood. Changkyun looked at him confidently and replayed the song from the beginning. His smooth rap impressed the older boy, whose jaw dropped as he listened to him.

When he finished, Hoseok praised his skills and listened interested to the story of how, because of these singers, the small boy began to write lyrics and rhymes as a pastime when he was little.

Hoseok told him that one day -if he wanted to- he would love to read the rhymes he had created and, after bringing more cookies and sweets to eat, he went to his room and brought his guitar into the living room, telling him to be careful because he might fall in love with him when he heard him play. Changkyun just rolled his eyes and contained himself from making any comments: he preferred to let his ego stay through the roof.

The black-haired boy sat down beside him and cleared his throat before squeezing a pair of pegs and placing the fingers of his left hand on the strings. He held the pick with his right hand and took a deep breath; and then, he began to play.

Hoseok strummed the strings gently, and these vibrated creating a soft melody. At first, he set his brown eyes on his fingers to make sure they were in the correct position; but later he no longer needed the sense of sight and closed his eyelids.

Changkyun raised his legs to the sofa and hugged them, thinking there was no comparison on hearing him play live than through the wall of the room. As he listened, he studied Hoseok more closely. He noticed how his pink tongue stuck out in a gesture of concentration, his slightly wrinkled frown, and his beautiful hands caressing the strings of the guitar.

Something warm was born inside of him as soon as the sweet voice of Hoseok made an appearance and he began to sing to the rhythm marked by the guitar. The lyrics were melancholy, but with his voice, even the saddest words seemed to become hopeful.

A love you can’t forget. The memories of his ex-girlfriend invaded his mind without warning and his heart shrank: was it really his fault that they broke up? Did he ever love her?

 _"Because you would cry for a long time..."_ The intensity of the song increased and Johyun's memories faded away; Changkyun’s attention focused on the boy in front of him, who was singing for him, and only for him. Just then, Hoseok opened his eyes again and watched him with an intensity that made his heart stop beating momentarily. _“Because I would cry while waiting for you...”_

The way he uttered the last sentence gave him goosebumps; he didn’t know why, there was something in his singing that seemed so intimate... as if he sang like that only for him.

Changkyun wanted to hear that sweet voice every day. He wanted the words that talked about a past love to become promises of future. He wanted those lips to caress his, and to feel his tongue running over his body. He wanted Hoseok to make him feel the way he never felt with Johyun.

A couple of minutes passed and Changkyun remained gazing at nothing; he didn’t even realize that the song was over.

“Changkyunnie?” Hoseok touched his shoulder with a worried expression. “Are you feeling okay? You looked sad.”

"Yeah..." he replied, avoiding his eyes, “It's just that the song reminded me of someone.”

Hoseok carefully rested the guitar on the table and both remained in a silence that became more and more heavier as time passed by. The raven-haired seemed to want to ask about that person, while Changkyun kept spinning around the dirty thoughts he had just had.

Just when Hoseok was about to speak, the little boy got up from the couch and approached the bookshelf where his roommate kept the CDs. _How could I have thought about kissing Hoseok? Maybe... I like him?_

"Do you want to listen to something?" he asked, trying to hide his nervousness, rummaging through the discs. He needed to get away from him, so the heat that had invaded his body would fade away.

Suddenly, a too familiar melody began to come out of the speakers and resonated in the living room. That song... that _freaking_ song.

“I like this one.”

Hoseok spoke softly, and was now right behind him. Changkyun felt the heat of his presence caressing his back, and didn’t dare to turn around until a few moments later.

He turned very slowly, afraid to face his roommate. Hoseok was close to him, so damn close; his proximity made his mouth go dry and his heartbeat rumble in his head. He leaned against the shelf and swallowed hard, too frightened of what he was feeling.

Those dark eyes watched him with overwhelming intensity: his owner seemed to see through his body and soul, and he knew exactly what Changkyun wanted... and what he needed.

Their knees touched and Hoseok gently laid his hands on the boy's waist; that simple touch was enough for Changkyun to let out the air that he had been holding in the form of a trembling sigh.

“Do you like it?” Hoseok asked, narrowing his eyes and making obvious that he was having troubles to speak. Changkyun raised his hands and placed them on his chest, feeling his unbridled heartbeat, which seemed to go in unison with his.

"Yes," he murmured stiffly, not sure which question he was answering. Hoseok bit his lip at his answer and leaned toward him; the strands of his black hair with green flashes tickled his forehead, stroking his small nose against his. “Hoseok... help me," he sighed, pulling his hands up to his strong shoulders.

“To what?" he asked, letting his warm breath to caress his thin lips.

“To forget.”

Those two words were enough to make something inside Hoseok explode. He didn’t wait another moment and finally joined their mouths in a delicate kiss full of contained emotions. Both trembled at the touch and Changkyun closed his eyes, clinging to his neck, fearing that his weak legs would fail him.

Slowly, Hoseok moved his lips and opened the younger's mouth with his; the brunette kissed him back timidity, feeling drunk because of the sweet taste that was trying. When their tongues met, Hoseok pushed his against the contrary's and massaged it, making Changkyun moan out of pure pleasure.

This encouraged the more experienced of both to accelerate a little the kiss; then, he lowered one hand to caress the inner area of Changkyun left thigh.

The brunette felt like he was falling into a deep hole, a dark place that he wouldn’t be able to leave ever again. But he didn’t care. If he fell with Hoseok, then it didn’t matter. He wanted to forget everything, he wanted to offer his lonely heart to this boy and that he filled it so it wouldn’t be empty again.

In the distance, his ears still discerned the soft melody at the background: his head was spinning, and that song was the only thing that tied him to reality and assured him that he wasn’t dreaming.

He didn’t know when, Changkyun began to moan his name, pleading him to touch him more and tangling his fingers in his black hair to drag him closer. Hoseok growled without separating their lips, accelerating the movement of his tongue and pulling their bodies the closest he could. It was then that Changkyun felt the reaction that the kiss had caused in Hoseok’s body in his pants and he gasped.

They separated and stared at each other with heavy breathing; the older boy's dark eyes asked him in silence how far he wanted to go, offering to be his companion on a one-night trip; the journey might last longer, he still didn’t know.

And Changkyun wanted to travel with him. He answered by gently rejoining their lips in a soft kiss, earning a tender smile from Hoseok.

Maybe the next day he would regret it. But that night, he wanted to leave everything and everyone behind...

Hoseok took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom, a place completely unexplored by Changkyun. When they entered, the brunette took a moment to admire the cozy room dimly lit by a small light on the desk: it was full of notebooks of painting from his time as a student of Fine Arts, bags of expensive shops and clothes laying everywhere. But what caught his attention was a rabbit-shaped teddy on top of his desk chair.

He didn’t have time to make any comment about it since Hoseok drew him back to him and caught his thin lips between his own, caressing them gently; they walked through the room until they lay on the bed, still kissing.

"Was this- what you wanted to teach me?" Changkyun asked harshly while Hoseok was kissing his neck. The older boy glanced up at him with confusion, “Besides teaching me how to make the oven work.”

An amused smile crossed Hoseok's rosy lips and he leaned over him again. This time, he began to kiss his ear and bit the lobe, making him shiver. He whispered in his ear, “Believe me... I haven’t taught you anything yet.”

Changkyun smiled briefly before closing his eyes, enjoying the wet kisses that Hoseok was leaving around his neck and transporting him to another world, one in which his problems and worries didn’t exist.

He wrapped his legs around the boy who was driving him crazy, wanting to feel more. A little time passed and both had stripped of their sweatshirts; Hoseok laid his soft lips down his slender torso and descended, spending more time in his navel and belly.

A strong, intense tingling ran down Changkyun’s spine and gathered in his crotch, causing a stifling pressure on his pants. His entire body burned, so much that the moisture of Hoseok's kisses could evaporate on his skin. Then, the raven-haired boy raised his eyes and, staring at Changkyun, he slipped his pants down slowly.

The only thing that Changkyun could do when he felt his hot and wet tongue caress him in his most sensible zone, was arching his back and throwing his head back, with a gasp caught in his throat that never came out.

At that moment, Hoseok had fulfilled his promise: he made him forget his past, his present, and now he was opening the door to a future far more exciting than he had at first imagined living.

And, for the first time in years, Changkyun no longer felt empty.

**I feel it coming, I feel like it coming babe...**

 

The sunbeams entered timidly through the old window, whose blue color was fading away as the time passed. Changkyun opened his eyes and stretched between the sheets; he rubbed his forehead and stared at the window: he had to speak to the housekeeper about painting them again.

After sleeping for a few minutes more, he reached the cell phone that rested on the little table besides the bed. He unlocked it and checked up what time it was: eleven in the morning, his software engineering class would start in half an hour.

Before he put the phone back in its place, he stared at the wallpaper of the screen and couldn’t help but smile. In the photo, Changkyun was dancing in the living room, completely unaware that someone was taking a pic of him. Hoseok had assured him that he had erased it, but he used the photo as his wallpaper since the moment he took it, five months ago.

When he put Hoseok's phone back on the table with a sigh, he heard a whimper by his side and turned on the mattress, finding his boyfriend sleeping soundly.

Hoseok's black hair fell gracefully over his forehead, his pale torso uncovered, and his arm flexed beneath his head; he wrinkled his little nose like a rabbit and Changkyun chuckled: he looked like a baby with the body of a Greek god.

In a hurry, he picked up the phone again and took a picture of him; with a smile, he opened the chat and sent it to the contact saved as 'mine'. Immediately he heard a message reaching his cell phone, which was at the other side of the room between the notebooks full of drawings on the desk.

It had been three months since he moved into the older boy's bedroom; his old room now it was only used to store some stuff, mainly to store the tons and tons of clothes that Hoseok owned.

Seeing that the black-haired boy was still asleep, he took advantage of it and took more pics from different angles. Just when he was going through the fifth, Hoseok half opened his eyes and frowned.

“What…?” he muttered before the sound of the camera surprised him. He froze, watching in confusion how Changkyun was chuckling at the picture he had just taken.

"Wow hyung... I didn’t know you could look so bad in a picture."

That was enough for Hoseok to fully wake up and stand up, trying to catch his cell phone without much success.

"Let me see it," he demanded, rubbing one of his tired eyes. But Changkyun ignored him and zoomed in on the image with his fingers.

"I don’t think you want to see this derp pics of you," he said to annoy him. And of course, he succeeded. Anything that could damage the image of Hoseok was enough to hit him where it hurt the most.

What started as a little fight to get the phone, ended in a session of hugs and kisses, and later it turned into a debate about whether the FBI really had all of their data just for posting it on Facebook.

"If you haven’t committed any crime, then you don’t have to worry about anything," Changkyun explained, leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder. Hoseok remained preoccupied with the subject and momentarily undid the embrace in which he wrapped him to look at him seriously.

"But I did commit a crime." The brunette frowned at him, and just before Hoseok spoke, he knew exactly what he was going to say and rolled his eyes, “I stole your heart.”

Changkyun remained silent, watching him with as much contempt as he could, and finally made the move to get out of bed; but the black-haired boy wrapped his arms around his waist and laid him back on the mattress, standing on top of him and laughing like a little kid. “I don’t know how I agreed to go out with someone so cheesy," Changkyun murmured annoyed, looking away.

"Oh, but you love it," Hoseok said with a playful smirk, leaning over and kissing the tip of his nose.

"You're very predictable," Changkyun mumbled, making the contrary's smile widen. Maybe he really loved it. A lot.

"I'm very handsome, too."

Changkyun was going to make a comment about that, but he couldn’t because the older boy had already occupied his mouth with his lips. With a sigh, he lifted his fingers to his black hair and pulled him closer, kissing him back shyly and suppressing a smile.

That idiot’s ego was higher than the tower of Busan, and he hoped that that would never change. Because it was what made him happy.

The wounds of the past had vanished, and now loneliness was some kind of sanctuary to which he resorted much less often, since now Hoseok's arms were his favorite refuge.

After so long, Changkyun could finally say with certain that he felt complete. Yeah... definitely, now he was happy.

 


End file.
